


Valentine's Day Gift

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: It All Started on Valentine's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas said he'd take care of everything for Valentine's Day, including preparing a surprise for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: It All Started on Valentine's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN TFW Bingo





	Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Genre Bingo card, the Unexpected Gifts square, my SPN TFW Bingo card, the Holiday Fic square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Alpha/Omega square, my BTZ Bingo card, the Holiday square, and my SPN Poly Bingo card, the DCJ square.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. He and Cas had been dating for three months. Three months was long enough that he knew they definitely _should_ do something for Valentine’s Day, but not long enough to know exactly how into the holiday they were going to get.

Three months was long enough to know that Cas was the Omega for him, but he wasn’t going to jinx the whole thing by saying anything like that too soon. He could wait a while longer to take the next step, until he was sure that Cas felt the same way.

(But based on the way that Cas smelled around Dean, a nice mixture of happy, content, and aroused, Dean was pretty sure that Cas already felt the same way.)

Lucky for him, Cas said he’d take care of everything for the holiday.

In fact, Cas said he had a huge surprise for Dean, and that he really hoped Dean would like it.

That was what made Dean the most nervous – if Cas was getting him a huge surprise, should Dean be getting Cas something equally as huge and surprising?

He had no idea what to get Cas, so the day before Valentine’s, he just bought a dozen wildflowers – the scent of them reminded him of Cas – and a dark chocolate roast coffee.

It was his own version of the too-tired roses and chocolate, and he hoped Cas would appreciate the subtle difference from the norm.

As Dean drove over to Cas’s house, where Cas was planning his surprise, Dean thought over the past three months of their relationship. Cas was awesome – not only did he like Dean as a person (and only teased him for his few nerdy tendencies a _little_ bit), but he was also an amazing Omega. It wasn’t overt like some Omegas Dean had dated, calling him Alpha all the time instead of his name, agreeing to everything Dean ever said, just because he was the Alpha in the relationship and Omegas should be submissive. Cas wasn’t like that. Cas as an Omega was a little bit of a brat, but also relented when necessary. He comforted Dean, but not too often to be annoying. He subtly made it known that Dean was the Alpha, and the subtle nature of it all was what Dean loved the most about Cas.

The word didn’t pop into his head without a little bit of surprise – Dean hadn’t tossed the L-word around much in his life – but as he pulled into Cas’s driveway, he couldn’t deny the feeling that was forming for Cas.

There was little Cas could do that would put Dean off of the feelings he was forming.

Dean walked up Cas’s sidewalk to the door, flowers and coffee bag in hand. He pushed the doorbell with a knuckle, taking a deep breath.

Cas’s house smelled just as good as Cas did.

Dean was met with a smile and a kiss, Cas exclaiming with the appropriate level of happy at the gifts in Dean’s hands. He didn’t step aside to let Dean in, though.

“Your surprise is bigger than these,” Cas said, indicating the gifts in his hands. “I really do hope you like it, and it will mean we have a lot to talk about. Hopefully the dinner conversation will be…” Cas searched for the right word. “Good. Hopefully tonight will be good.”

Dean chuckled, reaching for Cas’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. “I’m sure everything will be great. Now show me this surprise!”

Cas hesitated another minute, but finally stepped aside to let Dean in. Dean breathed in deep, scenting the interior of Cas’s house. It was actually the first time he’d been there, and he noted the smell of Cas along with something else curious.

There was another scent, almost identical to Cas’s. It was just a tiny bit different, perhaps a little bit… spicy?

Cas headed through a doorway and Dean followed, but soon stopped in his tracks. Dean looked from where Cas went toward the open kitchen, grabbing a vase for the flowers, to back in front of him, at the couch in what was obviously the living room.

Sitting there was another man, identical to Cas in every way except that his hair was a bit messier and he wore jeans rather than slacks.

“Hey, Dean,” the guy said as he stood, his voice a bit higher in pitch than Cas’s. “I’m Jimmy, Cas’s twin brother.”

Jimmy approached Dean, holding his hand out. Dean looked him up and down, his brain still computing the double that was standing there, before shaking Jimmy’s hand.

“Hey,” Dean replied lamely. This was the almost-identical-but-kinda-spicy scent that Dean had smelled. Cas’s brother was almost exactly the same, an Omega with just a tiny bit of spice to his scent. By this time, Cas had returned to them and put his hand comfortingly on Dean’s shoulder.

“We don’t usually introduce each other to significant others until we know that things are going well,” Cas explained. “I feel like things are going well, so I hoped Jimmy could join us for dinner.”

Dean nodded dumbly, not sure what else to say or do. Cas led him to the dining table, where he’d put the flowers and plates of delicious looking food – pot roast, green beans, mashed potatoes. Comfort food, for when Cas figured Dean would want some comfort. Again, a very thoughtful, but not overly comforting, Omega gesture.

Dinner began awkwardly, Dean still figuring out how he was feeling about there being two of Cas. He listened more than spoke for a while, until he figured out how different, yet similar, the twins were. Jimmy was spunky, funny, and soon Dean was joking with him as though he was the one Dean was dating.

When Dean realized that he was flirting with his boyfriend’s brother, he looked over at Cas for reprimand or reassurance, he wasn’t sure which. All he saw in response was Cas’s smile, letting Dean relax.

It wasn’t until dessert that he got the message clearly – Cas was presenting Jimmy as Dean’s Valentine’s Day gift… Now Dean just had to decide if he wanted the two Omegas all for himself.

He was pretty sure he did.


End file.
